


What She Wants

by Rose_Aspiring



Category: The Blacklist (TV) RPF, The Blacklist (US TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Sex, Smut, Two Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-08 03:01:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20828294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_Aspiring/pseuds/Rose_Aspiring
Summary: Elizabeth is struggling with the aftermath of telling Red she was the one who turned him in. When they finally see each other again, emotions run high and revelations are made.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a two-shot Lizzington story. This is my second story on here and first time writing in this fandom. Please be kind and I hope you all enjoy!

Elizabeth felt…nothing.

Raymond hadn’t contacted her since she had admitted she was the one who turned him in. Not a single word. She would rather face his rage; anything would be better than him ignoring her. She loved him, and now she truly realized the extent to which she did. But it was most likely too late. He hated her, she had no doubt about that. Maybe she would never see him again. For all she knew, he had excommunicated her. Hopefully he had forgiven Dembe. He’d done nothing wrong, after all.

And now she was left alone. Now she had no connections to her past; to her mother. Everyone was gone and it was her fault. She was to blame. When she'd told Reddington what she had done, she'd hated herself more than ever before after seeing the depth of his pain. His eyes were so sad, so betrayed, that she wished he would have just killed her then and there. In fact, she wished he would come back and simply end it. It would take the pain away and then everyone could return to how their lives were before she came into them. Agnes could grow up safely with Red watching over her.

Sighing, she opened the door to her apartment, tossing her keys and wallet into the bowl on the table near the door. She needed a drink. At least it would numb some of the pain.

As she walked to the kitchen, a strange feeling came over her. Something was off; someone was watching her. Turning to face the living room, she saw Red sitting in her chair, legs crossed and fedora sitting atop the gun he’d placed on the side table.

“Red…” she breathed, tears welling in her eyes instantly. “W-what are you doing here?”

“I’ve been thinking about what to do.” He began, voice cold and emotionless. “You see, I live by a strict code. I depend on being able to trust those around me. I depend on their loyalty. And when those two things are broken, when someone betrays me, they never survive long. Until now. And so I’m thinking about how to deal with you.”

Elizabeth sucked in a sharp breath, her gaze flicking to the gun. Perhaps her wish would come true after all. “So you’re contemplating whether or not to kill me, too?”

His gaze quickly connected with hers, and he opened his mouth to respond, but not before she cut him off.

“Don’t, Red. I can help you make your decision.” She walked towards him, stopping a few feet shy of the chair. “Shoot me. I understand why you have to. I betrayed you and I can never forgive myself, so how could I _ever_ expect you to? I know that you hate me. I know that you despise everything about me. I-“ her voice cracked, and she took a deep breath to regain control of her emotions. “I just want you to know that I am truly, truly sorry and that if there was anything I could do to make it up to you, I’d do it in a heartbeat. And I need you to know that I love you. In every sense of the word, I love you. And I want you to promise me one thing, which I know is asking too much, but I want you to promise that Agnes will be safe. If you don’t want to be a part of her life, that’s fine, but I need to know my little girl will be okay when I’m gone.”

Tears were now running freely down her cheeks, her bottom lip shaking uncontrollably. “Just do it, Red. Get it over with.” She closed her eyes, waiting for the sound of the gun and the impact of the bullet in her chest. But it never came.

Instead, she heard the rustling of fabric and then two hands harshly grabbing her shoulders, pushing her up against the wall.

“Look at me,” came Raymond’s voice, harsh and cold with fury. “Goddamnit, Elizabeth, open your eyes and look at me.”

Her eyelids fluttered open, and she almost broke into sobs again when she saw the utter fury in his eyes.

“How could you possibly think that I could kill you?” He asked, his eyes searching hers desperately, almost pleading. “What on _earth_ is going through your mind, Elizabeth? I didn’t know that you thought me that much of a monster. Yes, I am angry with you. You have deceived and betrayed me so many times, yet I have always forgiven you. This time, however, I don’t know if I can do that.”

An anguished whimper escaped Elizabeth. “T-that’s why you have to do it, Red. I can’t live with you hating me. I need you. But I know I’ll never have you again. Not after what I did. I was too blinded by my desire for the truth, which I now realize I wasn’t entitled to. You have every reason to loathe me, and I wouldn’t expect you to feel any differently. You either end this now or I will. I can’t live like this much longer.”

He laughed, though it lacked any mirth. “You will live, Elizabeth, because I will not let anyone hurt you. Not even yourself.”

“You hurt me every day, Red.”

His left cheek twitched, a scowl planted firmly on his face.

“I’m not trying to make you feel guilty,” she quickly reassured. “I deserve the hurt you cause me. But it’s true. Every day that I don’t have your forgiveness is agony. I can’t live without you in my life, but I don’t think that you can live with me in yours. Not anymore. That’s why I want you to do this. You can be happy and so can everyone else whose lives I’ve ruined. Everything can go back to normal. The Task Force can still work if you cooperate, but more importantly, Agnes will be safe and you’ll be rid of me.”

His grip tightened around her shoulders and his jaw clenched as he yelled,”I don’t _want_ to be rid of you!” He’d never raised his voice at her before. Never. “Can’t you see that, Elizabeth? Can you really not see how much I need you? Even if I don’t want it anymore. You’re like a drug and I’m a junkie and I just keep coming back for more no matter how much it hurts me.”

Elizabeth lowered her gaze and began to sob. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry,” she whispered over and over again as tears slid down her cheeks. His grasp on her shoulders loosened and she slid down the wall, burying her face in her hands. Her shoulders shook uncontrollably as sobs tore through her. She’d never felt this broken before; not when she’d found out about Tom the first time. Not even when Tom had died. This was a new kind of torture.

She felt a hand brush over her hair and then the warmth of his body as he pulled her into his arms, sitting beside her and cradling her in his embrace. “I need time, Elizabeth,” his voice rasped from above her,”to trust you again. Just give me time.”

She nodded, sniffling and sucking in shaky breaths. “Okay,” she said in a small voice, barely above a whisper. His arms tightened around her and he pressed a feather-light kiss to the top of her head before loosening his embrace.

“I think I should go.”

Elizabeth shook her head, imploring,”No. Please stay, Red. I don’t…” she paused, reconsidering her words. A flat laugh escaped her parted lips. “Actually, I have no right to ask you to stay. If you want to leave, then by all means go.” There was no malice in her tone, no accusation, just the emotionless defeat of a woman who had long since given up.

He sighed, a deep exhale of his pent up emotion. “I’ll stay. But only because it’s so late. I don’t want to wake Dembe and have him drive all the way out here at this hour.” Even to his own ears, it was a pathetic excuse. Every fiber of his being was aching to stay and he no longer had the strength to resist. Just one glance at Elizabeth betrayed how truly sorry she was. There was no doubt in his mind any longer that she knew exactly what she had done and how it had affected him, and he no longer wished to torture the both of them. He needed time to trust her, yes, but he didn’t need to push her away any longer.

With a relieved whimper, Elizabeth threw herself back into his arms, her nose brushing against his neck as she nuzzled into him. “Thank you,” she said shakily.

He nodded, his lips meeting her forehead. “Think nothing of it, Lizzie. I…I’m not going to push you away any longer. I know you’re regretful and I know what you’ve done has hurt you almost as much as it has I. I’ve realized how fickle life can be and I no longer wish to waste any more of mine holding the past against you. What I’m trying to say is…I forgive you.”

His words tore sobs out of her body, her entire frame wracking with the outpour of relief they provided. She was truly overwhelmed, unable to say anything as her emotions crashed down upon her. Red’s arms tightened their hold in response, and he began to gently rock them back and forth. She needed this and he would give her time to get herself sorted out.

Eventually, her sobs weakened to whimpers, and then to nothing. Her face still remained buried in the juncture of his neck and shoulder.

“I’m sorry,” she said, her voice muffled. “I’ve ruined your suit from my crying.”

He snorted. What a ridiculous thing to say. “There’s no need to apologize for that, Lizzie. I have a hundred others.”

She didn’t reply, but moved her head back. “Let’s get off the floor. My knees are starting to hurt.”

Red shifted and gently moved her out of his lap. He stood and offered his hand to her, pleased when she took it and hoisted herself off the floor.

“Can you sleep with me tonight?” She asked, and then quickly clarified. “Just sleeping, obviously. It’s always easier when you’re near and I think after today I need you to be as close as possible.”

He nodded, a small smile playing at the corners of his lips. “Of course I will. And I knew what you meant the first time, Lizzie. There’s no need to justify your intentions to me. We take this at your pace. There’s no rush.”

She laughed then, in utter disbelief. He regarded her quizzically, one eyebrow cocked upward.

“Even now, after everything we’ve just been through, you’re still such a gentleman,” she said in way of explanation. “If anything, it should be you dictating the nature and pace of our relationship. I’ve put you through hell and I’m going to do everything in my power to earn your trust back. I’m not worried about you taking advantage of me anymore. I never should have been.”

He took both her hands in his and replied,”While some of that may be true, I don’t want either of us to have any regrets moving forward.”

She let out a sigh and said,”Raymond, that’s not a good idea. If it were up to me, we’d be doing a lot more than just sleeping tonight. But I’ve only just got you back, so I know you aren’t ready to show me that level of vulnerability yet. That’s why you need to control things for the next little while.” She paused and looked him straight in the eye. “I’m head over heels for you. You have to understand that. Hell, I’d marry you right now if you asked me. I’m ready to give you anything you want, Raymond, but I know that doesn’t go both ways yet.”

He stared at her for a long time, completely silent and unmoving. Elizabeth began to worry that she might have said too much too soon. Maybe he wasn’t ready to hear just how deep her devotion to him ran.

“I find myself at a loss for words,” he said slowly, his voice rougher than usual. “What you are…what you are offering me is so much more than I ever imagined. I’m a bit overwhelmed, to say the least.”

A blush crept its way up to Elizabeth’s cheeks. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have dumped all that on you so soon. Just pretend the past few minutes never happened.” She smiled, trying to lighten the mood, but it wasn’t quite sincere.

Red shook his head, quickly amending,”No, no, no. You misunderstand me. I’m not overwhelmed in a bad way. I just always imagined it would be me telling you I’m ready to give you everything, not the other way around.”

_His_ smile was genuine.

Elizabeth let out a breath of relief. Good. She hadn’t scared him off. Not yet, anyway.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Raymond was already in bed wearing his white undershirt and boxers. Elizabeth was in the bathroom brushing her teeth, taking a little longer than she normally would. It was odd knowing a man like Raymond Reddington was waiting for her in bed. It all seemed so domestic, something that Red never had been and probably never would be.

Elizabeth sighed and finished her nightly routine, checking her reflection in the mirror one last time.

Raymond glanced up when he heard the door to the bathroom creak open and smiled as he saw Elizabeth approaching the bed. Even dressed in a simple tank top and shorts she was gorgeous.

“Finally,” he said in a teasing tone. “I thought I was going to have to come check on you.”

She playfully smacked his shoulder. “Shut up, Red. I don’t care who’s here, I have my routine and I’m sticking to it.”

He laughed and wrapped an arm around her waist, dragging her into bed beside him. Elizabeth giggled and turned so she was facing him.

“You know, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you dressed so casually before. You’re always so buttoned up,” she commented as her gaze raked down his form.

“Well, I hope you didn’t expect me to be sleeping in a three-piece suit. I don’t think that would be comfortable for either of us.”

“Of course not. I’m merely observing.” She turned back around and got comfortable, happy to feel the comforting weight of his arm around her waist. “Now stop talking and go to sleep. I’m tired and I’m sure you have plenty of ‘business meetings’ to attend tomorrow”

He huffed at her tone but didn’t comment. Instead, he closed his eyes and drifted into a peaceful sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elizabeth’s internal clock woke her up at exactly 6 o’clock the next morning. She refused to open her eyes, instead choosing to bask in the warmth and comfort of her bed and the man sleeping behind her.

Wriggling around slightly, she felt something hard pressing against her lower back and heard a moan. His arms tightening around her and he pulled her closer to him, letting out another moan and she once more came into contact with his cock.

Elizabeth bit her bottom lip and contemplated what to do. He wasn’t awake yet. She could tell by his breathing. Maybe she could just slip out of his arms and go make a cup of coffee, but she didn’t want to get up and knowing that Red was aroused fueled her own growing arousal. She decided to just let things play out. If Red woke up and didn’t want to move any further, she would respect his wishes. But if he did…

Elizabeth smiled to herself and pushed her bottom back against his cock, reveling in the delicious friction it created. Another groan sounded from behind her and the hand around her waist moved up to palm one of her breasts.

Soon his hips were rocking in time with hers and she couldn’t bite back the small moan that escaped her parted lips.

“Good morning,” came Red’s deep voice very close to her ear.

She didn’t get a chance to reply, as he began to softly kiss and suck the skin of her neck. His hips continued to move against hers, her arousal growing stronger by the second.

“Ray…” she whimpered when he stopped moving, her hips moving frantically to try and create more friction.

“Do you want something, Lizzie?” He asked her, smirk planted firmly on his face.

Elizabeth huffed in frustration and scowled,”You know what I want. Stop teasing me.” She pushed back against him again to prove her point.

Red let out a laugh behind her and trailed his lips along her neck. “You said I was in control of how fast we take this, Lizzie.”

“I’m well aware,” she snapped back, although it lacked any real bite.

“Perhaps I’ll just tease you all morning. Leave you a begging, writhing mess and have Dembe come pick me up,” he mused, teeth nipping at her ear.

“You wouldn’t dare,” she said in a breathy voice.

Red hummed and grabbed her shoulder, pulling until she was laying on her back. Leaning down so their lips were mere millimeters apart he whispered,”You’re right.”

Smirk growing even wider, he hoisted himself up and away from her, setting his feet on the floor. “I’ll save us both the trouble and leave now. I’ve got an important meeting to go to in…” he glanced down at his watch,”half an hour.”

A whine of frustration sounded from Elizabeth. “You’re not playing fair, Red. You’re just as turned on right now as I am. Don’t you want to take care of that before you go?” She asked, eyeing the obvious bulge in his boxers.

He stood from the bed and walked over to where his discarded clothes sat folded on the dresser. “It’ll go away eventually. Besides, I’ll be back here for dinner tonight. I’m cooking, of course. Perhaps we can continue this then, or perhaps not.”

He _really_ was having fun with this.

_ **To be continued…** _


	2. Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liz comes home to find Red making dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's Part Two! I tried to make this one a little more light-hearted, so Liz may be slightly out of character. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy. Thanks for all of the support for the first chapter! Let me know what you think of this one.

Elizabeth came home from running a few errands and was greeted with a wave of delicious smells coming from her kitchen. Setting her bags down, she made her way to the kitchen, where she saw Red facing away from her, intently adding ingredients to the pot on the stove. He was dressed in a simple white button down shirt and gray slacks. The fact that he’d chosen to forgo his usual ensemble was oddly pleasing to her.

Smiling to herself, Elizabeth quietly walked towards him. Wrapping her arms around him from behind, she pressed a light kiss to the side of his neck.

“This smells absolutely delicious,” she purred in his ear. Ever since the morning, she had been on edge and would do everything in her power to entice him in the hopes of making him lose control.

He stiffened, startled, but then immediately relaxed upon realizing who was behind him.

“Lizzie,” he greeted warmly. “I figured I’d get a head start on dinner. I thought it’d be nice to eat a bit early tonight.”

Elizabeth pulled away and smoothed her hands down his back. “And why is that?”

“I think we’ll find ourselves rather occupied later in the evening,” he replied, dropping his voice down an octave.

It made Elizabeth physically shiver. She couldn’t wait. The idea of finally being with Red, completely and irrevocably, thrilled her to no end.

“Can I help you with anything?” She asked, fingertips lightly tracing patterns along the broad plane of his back.

“I’d prefer our dinner to be palatable, so I’ll have to decline,” he replied in amusement.

Elizabeth scoffed and playfully smacked his shoulder,”Rude! I’m not _that_ terrible of a cook.”

“That’s debatable,” he said, putting the lid on the pot. Turning, he grasped her wrists. “And I don’t appreciate your abuse.” His tone reflected his amusement, and Elizabeth rolled her eyes in response.

“Please, like you care about a little smack. Now, am I going to get a welcome home kiss or not?”

He smirked and leaned forward, gently capturing her lips between his. He nipped her bottom lip and tugged slightly before pulling away.

“There, that’s all you get until after dinner. Now, leave me be so I can finish our meal.”

Elizabeth huffed, pulling her hands out of his grip. “You really aren’t playing fair, Raymond Reddington.” His eyebrows shot up at the use of his full name. It made him feel like a child being scolded by his mother. Really, it was quite comical. 

“I’ve been unable to focus all day because of you. You’re lucky I didn’t have to go into work. In fact, I think your teasing is putting me in danger. What if I _did_ get called in? I would have been too distracted to fully concentrate on my job. Who knows what could have happened to me.”

He might be the master manipulator, but Elizabeth had picked up on a few things over the years.

Red merely laughed. “Nice try, Lizzie, but you won’t guilt me into things that easily. You need to learn to be patient. Trust me, it’s much better if there’s a buildup.”

“Jesus, Red, we’ve had a ‘buildup’ for over five damn years. I think I’ve been patient enough.” She really couldn’t hide her frustration at this point. The man was utterly infuriating.

Maybe she could pull one last card. It was a desperate move, but she was dying to have him. She’d never acted like this before, but he knew how to drive her insane better than anyone.

Trying her best to look somber, her gaze moved down to the floor and she said,”Unless you’re just stalling. Maybe you don’t want me that much. You can just tell me, Red. There’s no need to try and let me down easy. I’ve seen the other women you’ve taken to bed. I know I don’t exactly compare.”

Ah, that seemed to do the trick. Before she could even get her bearings, his lips were assaulting hers and his arousal was pressed firmly against her naval.

As quickly as it began it was over. Red pulled away abruptly and ran a hand through his stubbled hair.

“I am _not_ stalling. I wanted to prepare a nice meal for you before we made love tonight because I want you to know that you mean more to me than a quick tumble in the sheets. But it appears as if you’re intent on making sure that doesn’t happen.”

Elizabeth felt slightly guilty and moved to explain,”Listen, Ray. I know that this means more to you than that. You don’t have to keep proving yourself to me. You’ve done more than enough since we met. You save my life practically every week, and you’ve never once betrayed me or lied to me.”

Taking a deep breath to gather her thoughts she continued,”I feel like we’ve been dancing around each other for years. I’ve never wanted anyone as much as I want you. Truly, I’ve never felt this way before. When I said you were driving me crazy, I meant it. We can do the romance later, Red, but right now I need you.”

He nodded, body relaxing from her words. Quickly walking back to the stove, he turned the burner off before approaching her once more.

“Should we continue this in the bedroom? I would prefer our first time together to be somewhere slightly more appropriate than the kitchen.”

Smirking, Elizabeth teased,”I thought you were the adventurous type.”

“Oh I am, and I’ll gladly prove it to you later. Many, many times.” Taking her hand, he tugged her through her house and into her bedroom.

“You have no idea how long I’ve been waiting for this moment, all the while never believing that it would actually happen,” he admitted, taking a moment to simply look at her.

A blush crept up Elizabeth’s cheeks. He really could be so vulnerable. Walking up to him, she placed her hands in his and kissed his cheek, then his forehead, and finally his lips.

He hummed in pleasure and responded with gentle pressure, keeping it chaste and sweet.

Unsatisfied, Elizabeth swiped her tongue along the seam of his lips and he gladly opened for her. Her fingers began to toy with the top button of his shirt, eventually undoing the top few. She then carded her fingers through the hair on his chest. She always loved when he would undo the top few and let it peak out. She found it incredibly sexy.

Raymond’s hands moved to grasp the soft flesh of her hips, pulling her snuggly against him. He was completely overwhelmed by the woman standing before him. Everything; her scent, the feel of her, the small, quiet sounds of pleasure she was making; all of it was intoxicating.

His lips pulled away from hers and peppered kissed down her cheek, to her jaw, and eventually settling on her neck. He sucked sharply, hard enough to leave a mark, eliciting a loud moan from Elizabeth. Some primal part of him needed to leave physical evidence of this night. He needed to know tomorrow that it had really happened.

Had she been of sound mind, Elizabeth would have snipped at Red for being so careless. The last thing she needed was Cooper, or god forbid, Ressler, questioning her about her personal life. Right now, however, work was the last thing on her mind. She’d been dying to feel Red’s lips on her skin and the reality far exceeded any fantasy she’d had.

Desire coursed through her strongly and she suddenly needed to be closer to Red. They were wearing far too many clothes.

“Off,” she commanded, tugging at his shirt.

The corners of his lips twitched upwards and he began to slowly undo the remaining buttons on his shirt. Elizabeth huffed and swatted his hands away impatiently, making quick work of the task and sliding his shirt from his shoulders.

She eyed his chest hungrily and ran her hands over it, enjoying the feel of him. “I’ve wanted to do that for so long,” she said more to herself.

“Oh really?”

“Mhmmm, I’ve always had a bit of a thing for your chest hair.” She blushed, realizing how ridiculous she probably sounded.

“Have you?” He chuckled, kissing her soundly. “There’s no need to be embarrassed, sweetheart, not with me. And especially not about what turns you on. I want to know every one of your sexual proclivities."

She laughed happily and tugged him down for another kiss. He kept it brief, however, and regarded her hungrily.

“You’re still wearing far too many clothes. I hardly think we’re on equal footing.” His hands moved to grasp the hem of her sweater, quickly tugging it off of her.

“There. That’s much better,” he said, looking quite pleased with himself.

Soon their bodies came together, hands working furiously to discard their remaining clothes. Red led her over to the bed, playfully pushing her down. He climbed after her, hovering over her, and leaned down to press hot, open mouth kisses along her neck.

His lips trailed down and ghosted over her collar bone before settling within the valley of her breasts. He titled his head, capturing one nipple in his mouth, drawing a needy moan from Elizabeth. He’d never heard a sweeter sound.

Red looked up at her, lips still wrapped firmly around her breast, and sucked sharply. Elizabeth squirmed on the bed, arousal flooding her body. He hummed and removed his lips, kissing down to her naval. Her hands cupped the sides of his head and stopped him from moving further. His eyes snapped up to hers, questioning.

“I need you inside of me, Red. We can do that later, but right now, I need you.” Her voice held a desperate edge to it. Under any other circumstances, Red would have loved nothing more than to tease her until she was a begging mess, but not this time. He could sense the urgency with which her words were spoken and he wasn’t about to deny her anything.

Moving back up to hover over her body, Red leaned down and captured her lips in a passionate kiss. She eagerly responded, and in one smooth motion, Red flipped the two so she was the one straddling him.

“I want you to control this,” Red explained.

Elizabeth nodded, a smile playing at her lips.

Kissing him briefly, her hand moved down and grasped his cock. It was hard and heavy in her hand. A deep moan came rumbling from low in Red’s chest as she grasped him. It was intoxicating to see his control slipping.

Elizabeth stroked him a few times, pleased with how his hips bucked upwards to seek more friction. Finally she couldn’t take it anymore and rose up over him. She teased his tip against her entrance, earning a warning growl from Red.

“I’d be careful, sweetheart. My control only goes so far.”

Elizabeth smirked, mentally noting to test those limits later.

Deciding to take mercy on him, she sank down in one quick movement.

“Oh!” She moaned as he filled her. He was bigger than any of her previous partners, and his length and girth filled her exquisitely.

“Fuck!” He gasped as her heat surrounded him. It took every ounce of his control not to start thrusting up into her. He knew she’d need some time to adjust to his size, but he hadn’t been expecting her to take him in one go.

After a few moments, Elizabeth rose up slowly until just the tip of him was inside of her, and then sank back down. Soon her hips found a rhythm that satisfied her. His cock was hitting just the right spot inside of her and she could already feel her orgasm approaching.

Her hands moved from the bedsheets to his chest, her fingers sliding through the hairs there. She moaned and clenched her inner muscles around him, causing him to buck up into her.

“Damnit, don’t do that, Elizabeth, or this is going to be over far too soon,” he warned.

She smiled and leaned down to kiss him. It was sloppy and passionate; both their tongues fighting for dominance in a battle neither one would win.

Elizabeth kept her steady rhythm the whole time, and soon the familiar tightening of her stomach muscles began. She picked up her pace slightly, chasing the feeling.

Red could feel that she was getting close. Her chest was flushed and her breathing had picked up. God, she looked beautiful like this; lost to her passion and all inhibitions gone. He would gladly stay like this for the rest of his life.

Without warning, Elizabeth threw back her head and let out a passionate moan. Her inner muscles clamped around him like a vice as she rode out her orgasm. He clenched his jaw, just barely managing to hold back his own release.

After a few moments her body relaxed, and she slumped down onto his chest, breath coming out in heavy pants.

“Oh my god, Raymond. That was incredible. I’ve never had an orgasm like that before.” She smiled and then frowned, looking at him with furrowed brows.

“You didn’t…” she gestured between them.

Red smirked and answered,”Give me a little more credit than that, Lizzie. I may be old, but I’ve got excellent stamina.”

With a mischievous grin, he grabbed her hips and flipped them back over, still managing to stay inside of her.

“I let you have your fun. Now it’s my turn.” He nipped her ear and whispered,”I promise you’ll enjoy yourself too.”

Without further preamble, his hips began to drive into her in a much quicker rhythm than she had set. He was starving for her, and her body was absolutely exquisite.

Each thrust drew out a series of moans and whimpers from Elizabeth. The sounds only fueled Red’s passion, and soon he was burying himself inside of her with long, hard strokes.

“You have no idea…how many times…I’ve imagined…this exact moment,” he gasped out in between thrusts.

“You’re so tight, Lizzie. So wet. So…good,” he continued, burying his face in the juncture between her neck and shoulder.

She whimpered in response, mind muddled in lust and pleasure. She could hardly think, much less form a coherent sentence.

“I’m close, Lizzie. I want to feel you come undone around me. Let me get one more out of you,” he panted, hips snapping furiously against hers.

Elizabeth’s breath hitched as he continued to hit just the right spot inside of her. She’d never come twice so fast before, but her abdominal muscles were already tightening.

“Red…” she whimpered out, his pace finally pushing her over the edge.

He growled, a deep, primal sound coming from deep within his diaphragm and emptied himself inside of her, hips still pumping erratically.

They both came down from the peaks of their pleasure, breathing uneven and skin slick with sweat. Red rolled off of her and pulled her onto him, brushing the hair away from her face. He peppered kisses along her jaw before placing a soft kiss against her forehead.

“I love you,” he told her, voice still gravelly. His lips quirked up and he said,”And I’m starving. Someone distracted me and I missed dinner.”


End file.
